Totally Lost
by maxcool-game
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont amis depuis toujours. Puis un jour, tout bascule et ils plongent dans un monde où le doute est maître de tout. C'est ensemble qu'ils devront affronter leurs pires craintes, mais surtout une vérité choquante.
1. Shower Time

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre : **OOC, UA. Cette fiction est un Yaoi, elle contient donc une relation explicite entre deux hommes, homophobes la croix rouge en haut à gauche de cette fenêtre vous attend.

**Pairing : **Sasuke x Naruto principalement

**Résumé : **Naruto et Sasuke sont amis depuis toujours. Puis un jour, tout bascule et ils plongent dans un monde où le doute est maître de tout et où les réponses manquent à leur question. C'est ensemble qu'ils devront affronter leurs pires craintes, mais surtout une vérité parfois choquante.

**Note de l'auteur : **Donc, c'est ma première fiction que je poste ici. Ce n'est pas la première que j'écris, mais c'est la première fois que j'explore ce genre au grand plaisir de mon amie edz78! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous aurez la gentillesse de laisser votre avis

**Totally Lost**

1. Shower Time

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela arrive maintenant, au moment le plus imprévisible, exactement quand je m'y attendais le moins?

Sasuke était mon meilleur ami depuis que j'avais 6 ou 7 ans. On avait vécu bien des choses ensemble, mais jamais je n'avais ressenti ce genre de sentiments pour lui. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ces derniers temps, sans raison apparente, j'étais tombé amoureux de mon ténébreux ami.

C'est comme si pour la première fois, je me rendais compte à quel point il était beau. Avec son corps parfaitement dessiné, ses muscles juste assez gros et ses yeux sombres comme la nuit, il troublait mon esprit. Sa chevelure en bataille et son petit air arrogant n'aidaient rien. Il était juste trop parfait.

Je ne trouvais pas cela normal. Ressentir de telles émotions pour un garçon, son meilleur ami de surcroit, ce n'était pas supposé arrivé. Malgré toute l'improbabilité de mes sentiments, je décidai tout de même de suivre mon coeur.

J'allais séduire Sasuke.

Ce jour-là, j'entrai dans les vestiaires en sa compagnie. Nous allions à la piscine. Fort étrangement, nous étions les seuls mecs dans les environs. Il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser outre mesure.

— C'est une activité pour nana, je te l'avais dit, m'exclamai-je, tentant difficilement de cacher ma joie de me retrouver seul avec lui dans un vestiaire.

— On s'en fiche Naruto, répliqua-t-il en enlevant son t-shirt à la vitesse ralentie... à moins que ce soit mon imagination qui ne ralentisse la scène.

Tout doucement, il leva son chandail dévoilant des abdominaux parfaitement forgés. Continuant son ascension, j'aperçus ses pectoraux d'acier que j'avais déjà touché par le passé en le poussant pour rigoler. Son torse nu me bouleversa. Je cherchai à me concentrer sur autre chose. Je ne désirais pas m'exciter dans un endroit pareil.

J'enlevai tranquillement mes chaussures puis mes chaussettes, m'efforçant de fixer mon regard sur le sol. Je ne devais pas regarder Sasuke... sinon eh bien...

Je me relevai et c'est à ce moment que je découvris un Sasuke vêtu d'un simple slip... des plus moulants si je peux me permettre. Il était gris avec des petites lignes blanches. Ses parties génitales étaient disons.. mises en valeur.

— Alors Naruto ? Tu comptes y passer la nuit ? Me lança-t-il

À ces mots, il fit glisser son slip le long de ses jambes, dévoilant la partie de son anatomie qu'il recouvrait précédemment.

Je rougis. Mon membre se durcit. Je détournai le regard avec difficulté, enlevant rapidement mon t-shirt. Puis je tournai le dos à mon ami totalement à poil pour cacher mon érection. Je terminai de me changer rapidement, si vite que quelques secondes après, je me retrouvais en maillot de bain, dissimulant tant bien que de mal mon envie.

Lorsque je me retournai, Sasuke portait lui aussi son maillot.

— Alors, on y va ou quoi?

De mes mains, j'essayais de cacher mon membre, mais c'était peine perdue. Sasuke afficha un petit sourire. Il avait remarqué.

— Allez, viens, on va se baigner, me dit-il m'entraînant derrière lui.

La baignade s'était déroulée sans évènement notable. Mon membre avait rapidement retrouvé sa taille normale, je pus donc nager sans m'en inquiéter.

Puis, vint le moment fatidique de se doucher.

Sasuke et moi étions encore seuls. Nous entrâmes dans les douches en rigolant. J'avais beau avoir bandé sur lui tout à l'heure, cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Je restais son meilleur ami...

Le jet d'eau chaude coulait sur nos corps. J'osais jeter furtivement des regards vers lui. Il ressemblait à un dieu, s'agitant doucement sous l'eau qui dégoulinait sur lui.

Puis, il détacha lentement son maillot, et le fit glisser vers le sol, me dévoilant une fois de plus toute son intimité.

Cette fois, je ne pus me retenir en détournant le regard... mon membre se dressa. Je rougis de honte. Il était difficile de le dissimuler... J'optai donc pour souhaiter qu'il ne remarque rien...

— Je t'excite à ce point? Me demanda-t-il subitement, ayant remarqué la très distincte bosse sur moi, juste un peu en dessous de la ceinture.

Je rougis encore plus... enfin si c'est possible d'être encore plus rouge que le rouge...

Il s'approcha de moi. Il se colla sur moi. Je sentais son torse sur le mien, ces lèvres à proximité des miennes, ses yeux plonger dans les miens. Je sentais son coeur battre à la chamade.

— Tu es mignon quand tu rougis, souffla-t-il.

Je profitai de cette proximité. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Il avança sa tête encore plus près. Je sentis le désir monter en moi. L'instant dont je rêvais depuis une éternité.

Il m'embrassa. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, je fermai les yeux, oubliant que nous étions dans un lieu public. Des images défilaient dans mon esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair... Rêvais-je ? Une chose était certaine. Les lèvres de Sasuke avaient bien meilleur goût que je me l'étais imaginé !

Je sentis ses mains détacher maladroitement mon maillot de bain. Puis aussi doucement que possible, il le fit glisser sur le sol tout en restant collé à mes lèvres. Il se rapprocha encore plus moi. J'étais accoté sur le mur de la douche, sentant son corps peser sur le mien comme s'il voulait que nous ne formions qu'un.

Son membre durci frottait de temps à autre le mien, tout aussi dur. Audacieux, il prit mon membre d'une main et le sien de l'autre, les agitant lentement, puis un peu plus rapidement. Nous ne cessions de nous embrasser. Il m'avait offert ses lèvres, je n'avais point l'intention de les lâcher.

Il s'arrêta un instant, puis lâcha nos membres. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, et reprit mon sexe dans ses mains. Il l'engouffra dans sa bouche, au début assez maladroitement, puis avec un peu plus assurance. Faisant des mouvements de va et viens et jouant avec sa langue, je ressentis une vague de désir intense, comme jamais auparavant.

Je poussais de petits gémissements de plaisir. Lorsque Sasuke entendit ces sons aigus s'échappant de moi, il s'arrêta dans sa tâche pour me regarder depuis sa position. Il souriait, visiblement fier de lui.

— Mais continue, putain ! Le suppliai-je complètement bouleversé par cette vague de plaisir.

Il replongea mon membre dans sa bouche, me faisant une fois de plus gémir. Après un long moment, comme cela, je repoussai Sasuke pour me permettre de m'installer sur le sol. J'écartai les jambes, le laissant entrevoir mon intimité la plus complète.

— Prends-moi, murmurai-je d'une voix qui se voulait sexy.

Il se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres rejoignant les miennes. J'entourai son corps à l'aide de mes jambes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je voulais le sentir près de moi.

Il commença à parsemer mon corps de baisers. Descendant tranquillement le long de mon torse, il arriva rapidement à mon membre dressé qu'il ne toucha même pas, préférant remonter vers mes lèvres. Cependant, il fit descendre sa main vers mon intimité, et commença à préparer son entrée. Il fit entrer en moi, un doigt, puis deux, me faisant pousser de petit gémissement d'inconfort. Sasuke mit ensuite un troisième doigt et les agita assez rapidement. Celui-là, il fit mal, très mal. Je ne dis rien à Sasuke, préférant me taire le temps que la douleur passe. Peu à peu, je m'habituai. Après un moment, Sasuke retira ses doigts, je poussai un grognement à cause du vide qu'il laissait en moi.

Je m'écartai un peu plus, mettant mon intimité bien en évidence. Il s'éloigna un peu de moi, s'appliquant faire pénétrer son membre bien dur en moi. Cette fois, mes gémissements devinrent des hurlements de plaisir. Il se mit a s'activer, faisant entrer et sortir sa virilité de plus en plus vite. Puis, restant toujours en moi, il se pencha pour m'embrasser, m'obligeant à lever les jambes bien haut pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Il continua son rythme de va et viens en donnant de solides coups de rein. Il m'embrassait mais je devais le repousser pour hurler mon bonheur. À un certain moment, je pris l'initiative de le pousser sur le dos. Couché sur le sol humide, il me regarda avec des yeux fâchés. Puis, il se calma lorsqu'il comprit ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. J'insérai sa verge en moi, le montant tel un cheval. Je le surpris à gémir de temps à autre. Visiblement gêné, il retenait ses cris du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Puis, il décida de reprendre le dessus. Il nous replaça comme précédemment, mais cette fois, il me fit l'amour avec beaucoup plus de force. Je criais son nom au travers mes gémissements. Lui, lâchait de temps à autre, des petits soupirs de satisfaction. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine. C'est avec tristesse que je l'entendis murmurer :

— Je viens...!

Il voulut se dégager de mes je le retins fermement avec mes jambes.

— Reste, ordonnai-je

Il ne broncha pas, continuant de s'agiter sur moi avec rapidité. Puis, ses gémissements devinrent plus fréquents... et ensuite un grand cri de jouissance.

Je sentis qu'en moi coulait son sperme. Il se retira doucement, me provoquant d'autres gémissements. Il m'embrassa, tout en agitant mon membre. Puis, vint le moment où je jouis à mon tour, arrosant nos deux torses à proximité un de l'autre.

— Waw, soufflai-je. C'était... c'était... C'était juste... Waw...

Sasuke sortit de la douche sans un mot de plus, ramassant son maillot traînant un peu plus loin. Je n'avais pas la force de me relever. J'étais encore sous le choc et totalement perturbé par les derniers évènements. Jamais je n'avais été si heureux. Jamais je n'avais eu autant de plaisir. Jamais je n'avais vécu une telle passion.

J'entendis Sasuke s'habiller en vitesse dans les vestiaires. Puis, la porte claqua.

Silence.

Lorsque je trouvai enfin la force de retourner m'habiller, Sasuke avait disparu. Me laissant seul, après ce troublant évènement.


	2. Sexy Explanation

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre : **OOC, UA. Cette fiction est un Yaoi, elle contient donc une relation explicite entre deux hommes, homophobes la croix rouge en haut à gauche de cette fenêtre vous attend.

**Pairing : **Sasuke x Naruto principalement

**Note de l'auteur : **Je poste ce nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévue car les reviews m'ont motiver. Je voulais vous remercier tous ceux qui ont commenter :) Bonne lecture!

**2 : Sexy Explanation**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine. Une longue semaine depuis que Sasuke et moi étions allés à la piscine. Une terrible semaine où le temps s'était écoulé au compte goutte depuis que mon meilleur ami et moi avions fait l'amour.

C'était un sentiment effroyable. Partager un amour intense et passioné avec une personne avec qui vous êtes si proche puis qu'à l'instant où cela prend fin, il s'enfuit. Sasuke ne m'avait pas réadressé la parole depuis l'événement. Il n'avait pas non plus retourné mes appels ou mes textos. C'était comme s'il ne voulait plus que notre amitié perdure.

J'avais mal. Je perdais l'amour et l'amitié. Je perdais tout ce que j'avais. Je perdais ce qui donnait un sens à ma vie.

Je perdais Sasuke.

Je refusais de me laisser abattre ainsi. L'amour, c'était peut-être trop lui demander. Je trouverais l'amour ailleurs, son amitié par contre, je ne pouvais m'en passer.  
>C'est donc avec cette idée en tête que je me dirigeai vers chez lui cet après-midi là. Je cognai à sa porte. Sans réponse.<p>

-Je sais que tu es là Sasuke, criai-je

Aucune réponse.

-Ça suffit ! Répond-moi !

Encore une fois, rien.

-Ouvre, je t'en prie. Si tu tiens encore un tout petit peu à notre amitié, ouvre-moi !

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un Sasuke encore à demi-endormi. Il avait les cheveux en brousaille et ne portait qu'un short. Son torse nu s'agitait au rythme de sa respiration. Il était anxieux à l'idée de me voir. J'espère que mon propre stress ne se distinguait pas trop...

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il après un moment

-Qu'on règle ça...

-Pas ici.

-Alors laisse-moi entrer.

Je le poussai pour passer. J'entrai et me dirigeai vers le sous-sol où se trouvait la chambre de Sasuke. Je connaissais le traget. Je l'avais fait tant de fois auparavant. Je m'assis sur son lit encore défait. Il me rejoingnit.

J'étais venu ici une centaine de fois. Si ce n'était pas un millier et jamais je n'avais ressenti cette tension intense. On avait peur de se lancer. Je regardai Sasuke. Il attendait visiblement que je commence la conversation.

-Sasuke, je tiens à toi, dis-je pour briser la glace

-Stop, dit-il

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je crois que c'est moi qui te doit des explications. C'est moi qui aie fui et qui aie pris peur. C'est de ma faute si on traverse cette épreuve... J'ai du mal avec tout ça... C'est des concepts nouveaux et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à y faire face!

-De quoi as-tu peur ? De foncer vers l'inconnu ? De partager l'amour ? De vivre de la passion ?

Il hésita avant de répondre.

-J'ai peur d'être ce que je ne veux pas être.

Mon cerveau mit un instant avant de comprendre. En fait, il avait peur d'être lui-même.

-Je ne veux pas être gay, murmura-t-il

J'étais sous le choc. Sa peur me frappa de plein de fouet. Contrairement à lui, je crois avoir toujours su qui j'étais. Je savais que j'étais homosexuel et j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée. Lui, ce concept lui est tombé dessus.

-Tu n'es pas obliger d'être gay juste parce que l'on a... , tentai-je

-J'ai aimé faire l'amour avec toi Naruto ! s'exclama-t-il en me coupant la parole. J'ai même adoré ça... C'était le plus beau moment de toute ma vie... Ton corps nu me fait bander, ton sourire me fait craquer et là, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de t'arracher tes vêtements et de te faire l'amour encore plus passionnément que la dernière fois... Alors, je suis quoi si je ne suis pas gay ?

-Un garçon à la recherche de lui-même?

Il sourit.

-Pourquoi tout paraît si simple avec toi? Ça ne t'effraie pas?

-Parce que je sais ce que je veux...

-Que veux-tu? demanda-t-il

Je me penchai vers son oreille pour chuchoter :

-Je te veux, toi.

Il rougit. Il se tourna vers moi. Nos regards se croisèrent.

Et il m'embrassa.

Je le poussai sur le lit. Je me couchai sur lui en l'embrassant dans le cou, puis je mordillai son oreille. Il sembla apprécier, il m'embrassa et m'enleva mon t-shirt. Il déposa de léger baiser sur mon torse nu. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser à nouveau avec plus de passion. Puis, je me mis à descendre le long de son corps, embrassant son corps jusqu'au niveau de la ceinture.

Je le regardai alors pour vérifier s'il était toujours d'accord. D'un rapide signe de tête, il m'indiqua qu'il voulait que je continue. Je défie sa ceinture puis détachai son le fis glisser le long de ses jambes dévoilant des boxer noir moulant à la perfection son sexe durci. J'entrepris de mordiller doucement la bosse. Sasuke gémit.

-Ça va? demandai-je

-Continue, me suplia-t-il

Je baissai le boxer. Je pris alors dans mes mains son sexe dressé. Je commençai des mouvements rapide de va-et-vient. Sasuke gémit encore. J'aimais entendre ce son. Sans plus tarder, je mis le membre durci dans ma bouche. J'entendis Sasuke gémir encore plus. Je m'empressai de le retirer.

-Continue! ordonna-t-il

Je remis son pénis dans ma bouche. Cette fois, je fis un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. Son membre devint rapidement très dur. Je le retirai de ma bouche et léchai ses testicules.

Sasuke se leva et me contourna. Il ne voulait pas que je descende plus bas. Il aimait diriger. Je me plaçai à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il entreprit de détacher mon short puis fit tomber mon slip. Mon sexe était dressé, mais il ne pouvait le voir. Ce qu'il voyait c'était mon anus qui n'attendait que lui.

Je sentis son doigt masser cette zone délicatement puis, Sasuke se pencha vers mon intimité. Avec sa langue, il lécha mon anus avec vigeur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. C'était tellement bon. Tout en massant mon intimité avec sa langue, Sasuke prit mon membre dressé d'une main et l'agita. Puis, il descendit au niveau de mes couilles et les massa délicatement. J'appréciai le moment, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :

-Pénètre-moi...

Il s'éxécuta. Il pris son membre et l'inséra à l'intérieur de moi doucement. Puis, il fit de petit aller-retours t. Je criai de plaisir.

-Plus vite, murmurai-je entre deux gémissement.

Il m'écouta et augmenta le rytme de ses mouvements. Je hurlais de bonheur. Je l'aimais tellement à cet instant.

Après un moment, il sortit de mon intimité et me retourna sur le dos. Je pouvais voir son visage et surtout ses yeux. Je pouvais y lire son plaisir. Il me repénétra, mais cette fois avec moins de douceur. Il me prit avec force, s'apuyant sur une de mes jambes qui tenait levée dans les airs. Je le tenais par la taille tout en criant son nom entre mes gémissements. C'était intense. C'était parfait.

Il prit mon pénis bien dur et se mis à le branler rapidement tout en continuant sa pénétration. J'étais en extase.

-Oh oui! Criai-je sans arrêt

J'éjaculai sur mon torse en hurlant de plaisir. C'était bon. Sasuke gémissait. Il se mis à aller encore plus vite. Puis il se retira, et agita son pénis au-dessus de moi. Dans un ultime gémissement de plaisir, il m'éclaboussa de son sperme.

Il se pencha et s'entreprit de nettoyer mon torse souiller de nos ébats avec sa langue. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'étendit à côté de moi. Il était essouflé et moi aussi.

-J'aurais voulu que ça ne finisse jamais... murmura-t-il avec tristesse.

-Je t'aime, et ça, ça ne finira jamais.

Il m'enlaça.

-Je t'aime aussi, me dit-il

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Puis, je me souviens de ces paroles qui avait précédé notre partie sexe.

-Tu n'es pas prêt à vivre cet amour pas vrai?

-Pas tout de suite, je dois me faire à l'idée encore je crois...

J'étais un peu déboussolé. Je voulais être avec lui. Je ne voulais pas attendre.

-Je dois y aller, dis-je précipitament.

-Tu veux pas rester, me proposa-t-il

Je ramassai mes affaires rapidement et me rhabillai.

-Attend, dit-il.

J'étais déja parti. À demi-frustrer, à demi-triste.


	3. Dark Night

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre : **OOC, UA. Cette fiction est un Yaoi, elle contient donc une relation explicite entre deux hommes, homophobes la croix rouge en haut à gauche de cette fenêtre vous attend.

**Pairing : **Sasuke x Naruto principalement

**Note de l'auteur : **Troisième chapitre, une partie qui vise plus à comprendre le point de vue de Naruto et ses sentiments. La semaine prochaine, ce sera un Point of View de Sasuke pour continuer ;) Aussi, je remercie énormément tout les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire et j'espère pouvoir en lire d'autre bientôt :) Bonne lecture :)

**3. Dark Night**

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas être avec moi ? Pourquoi après toute cette passion ne pouvait-il pas se rendre à l'évidence que lui et moi étions fait l'un pour l'autre ? Pourquoi me faisait-il souffrir ainsi ?

Pourquoi ?

Toutes ces questions tourmentaient mon esprit depuis que j'étais sorti de chez Sasuke, l'abandonnant seul à ses réflexions personnelles. Il doutait de son homosexualité ? Il doutait que je sois l'homme de sa vie ? Bah, il allait voir que moi, je savais ce que je voulais.

Et ce que je voulais c'était lui.

Je voulais sentir son corps contre le mien. Je voulais passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Je voulais frissonner d'amour lorsqu'il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je le voulais.

Il faisait nuit. Il était tard. Je décidai de sortir dans l'espoir d'oublier que mon coeur était brisé, mon âme, déchirée et mon être, anéanti. Je marchai un long moment dans le silence de la nuit. J'étais seul, ça me faisait du bien.

Ce silence me permettait d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait dit, tout ce qu'il avait fait. Je sentais encore la douleur. Mon coeur s'était fracassé en mille morceaux lorsqu'il avait dit ces mots : « Pas toute suite »... C'était atroce. Horrible. Cruel. C'était comme si mon être entier était blessé, mais qu'aucun médecin ne pouvait soigner mes blessures.

J'avais mal et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Puis, vint le signe des cieux.

C'était comme si le monde entier se retournait contre moi. J'eus l'impression à cet unique instant d'être incroyablement seul. Seul, dans mon horrible douleur. Seul, dans ma souffrance éternelle. Seul, vulnérable et meurtri.

Je fermai les yeux. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Un larme roula sur ma joue. J'avais trop peur de les rouvrir et de découvrir que je n'avais pas rêvé. Trop peur de me rendre compte qu'il était bien là, à quelques mètres devant moi... Trop peur de voir qu'il embrassait vraiment Sakura.

La peur me paralysait. Si ce n'était la douleur. Lorsqu'enfin j'eus la force d'ouvrir les yeux, mes pires craintes se confirmèrent. Ce salaud était bien là en train de l'embrasser. Il embrassait Sakura au lieu de moi. Je ne comprenais plus. Je ne comprenais pas. Où était passer la passion qui nous unissait?

Il posa son regard sur moi. Il afficha un sourire désolé. J'avais envie de le frapper. Le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il meurs. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur parte. Jusqu'à ce que tout soit enfin fini.

Sakura l'entraîna plus loin. Ils disparaissèrent de mon champ de vision. C'était mieux ainsi. Avant qu'il m'anéantissent complètement de la carte avec leur baisers endiablés.

Je ne savais plus où aller. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Sasuke m'avait remplacé... Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je continuai d'avancer dans l'espoir de trouver une solution, de trouver le moyen de regagner le coeur de mon bien-aimé.

Je m'assis sur le bord du trottoir. J'étais seul, j'étais mal. Je pleurai. Comme une fillette, je vidai mon corps de toutes les larmes qu'il possédait. C'était comme si j'avais un couteau planté dans le coeur. J'avais mal. Terriblement mal.

Puis, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Gaara se pencha vers moi.

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il

- J'ai l'air d'aller ? hurlai-je entre deux sanglots

Il s'approcha encore plus près de moi et passa son bras autour de moi.

-Et si tu me racontais ce qui ne va pas ?

Alors, je déchargeai le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules. Comme ça, sans me soucier de rien d'autres. Je lui expliquai tout. De la douche à Sakura, sans oublier la triste fin de notre aventure après notre chaude soirée. Tout.

Gaara hocha la tête. Il ne devait plus savoir quoi dire. J'étais mal en point, je souffrais. Exposer les autres à notre douleur, c'est risquer de souffir davantage en constatant leur incompréhension.

Il comprit. Il murmura :

-Tu n'es plus seul. Je suis là moi.

Alors, il me serra dans ses bras. Je me sentis en sécurité. Je me sentis loin de tous mes malheurs. J'avais l'impression que Sasuke ne pouvait plus m'atteindre, il ne pouvait plus me faire de mal.

-Tu sais ce dont tu as besoin ? souffla-t-il

-Non ?

-Suis-moi, me proposa-t-il

Il m'entraîna dans une rue sombre où au loin l'on voyait les lumières d'une boîte de nuit éclairer le ciel étoilé. Gaara semblait être un habitué du coin, plusieurs mecs le saluèrent à notre entrée. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde, dû à l'heure tardive. Nous prîmes un siège au bar et Gaara nous commanda des bières.

Je bus. Le liquide amer me fit me sentir mieux. Gaara avait raison, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Je fini de boire ma bouteille, avant d'en demander une deuxième. J'en bus trois, puis quatre. J'étais soudainement beaucoup mieux. Plus léger, moins malheureux. Je me levai du bar, et j'allais danser sur la piste de danse.

J'étais le seul à me trémousser et Gaara me regardait d'un oeil amusé. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre. Il s'approcha sans grande conviction. Il se bougea un peu, manquant d'entrain. Je me collai à lui et je me déhanchai. Il se joignit à moi dans ma danse cette fois. Il serra contre moi.

Je sentais son corps musclé me serrer contre lui. Je sentais son parfum de virilité. Je sentais son membre se durcir suite à nos contacts. Je vie la gène se dessiner sur son visage. Il se demandait si j'avais remarquer. Je fis comme si ce n'était pas le cas et je continuai à danser, essayant de l'exciter encore plus. Il se pencha vers moi, approcha ses lèvres des miennes.

Alors le gérant du bar vint nous avertir qu'il fermait pour la nuit, et qu'il vallait mieux pour nous de rentrer. Nous sortîmes en souriant. Gaara pris ma main et me conduisit à la plage.

-Ça te dit de te baigner?

Il enleva son t-shirt, dévoilant ses abdominaux parfaitement défini. J'approuvai d'un signe de tête. J'avais besoin de m'amuser. Il courut en direction de la mer, enlevant le reste de ses vêtements en même temps. En mettant son pied dans l'eau, il jetta son caleçon sur la plage plongea.

-Alors, tu viens? s'écria-t-il

Je me déshabillai à mon tour, puis je le rejoingnit dans l'eau. Elle était froide, mais je m'habituai à la température rapidement. Nous jouâmes. Nous riâmes. C'était merveilleux.

Nous sortîmes de l'eau lorsque le soleil commençait à se lever. Nous nous séchâmes, puis je me rhabillai. Gaara enfila son slip et s'approcha de moi.

-J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, dit-il

-Merci, murmurai-je. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Il passa sa main sur mon bras. Son regard croisa le mien. Je sentis soudain cette connection, la même qui nous reliait Sasuke et moi. Il se pencha vers moi. Il m'embrassa.

-Bordel de merde ! s'exclama un voix que j'aurais reconnu entre mille.

Sasuke se tenait au loin, un peu plus haut sur la plage. Il venait d'assister à la scène. Je repoussai Gaara, mais Sasuke courait déja en direction de la solitude.

-Je suis désolé, soufflai-je à Gaara.

Je me lançais à la poursuite de mon ami. J'eus beau courir, je ne réussi pas à le rejoindre.

-Sasuke! Sasuke! Attend!

Je compris à cet instant, qu'aussi belle avait été ma soirée, qu'aussi merveilleuse avait été celle de Sasuke avec Sakura, jamais nous ne pourrions jamais être heureux. Nous étions lié par le destin. Et plus longtemps nous le nierions, plus longtemps nous nous ferions du mal.


	4. Sasuke

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre : **OOC, UA. Cette fiction est un Yaoi, elle contient donc une relation explicite entre deux hommes, homophobes la croix rouge en haut à gauche de cette fenêtre vous attend.

**Pairing : **Sasuke x Naruto principalement

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolé pour le retard, mais bon, voici le nouveau chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un review... Ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire :D

**Partie 4 : Sasuke**

J'étais là, étendu à ses côtés, ses cheveux roses cachant une partie de son visage. C'était épouvantable de savoir qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt, qu'elle voudrait parler, qu'elle voudrait comprendre.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me pose des questions. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle comprenne qu'au fond ce soir n'était qu'une erreur.

Nos ébats avait été sans amour, sans passion. Je n'y retrouvais aucun plaisir, si bien que j'avais dû penser à lui pour trouver la force de continuer. Lui, Naruto. Pas elle, Sakura, que je chevauchait. Non, tel un con de première, j'avais pensé à lui et j'avais même murmuré son nom. Au sommet de l'extase, les yeux fermés m'imaginant le corps nu de Naruto, j'avais soufflé son nom dans les cheveux de ma conquête d'une nuit.

Ça avait mis fin à notre partie sexe. Elle s'était tournée sur le côté, elle s'était endormie. Elle m'avait entendu, mais elle ne voulait certainement pas se l'avouer toute suite. Elle s'endormi, mais pas moi. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, qu'à Naruto.

Que faisait-il à cet instant? Où était-il? Allait-il bien?

Et surtout, m'en voulait-il d'avoir passé la nuit avec Sakura?

Je décidai de sortir. Je ne voulais pas être là quand elle se réveillerait. Elle parlerait probablement de mes murmures troublants, de mon absence, de la nullité de la chose. Ça avait été le pire ébat sexuel de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Je me sentais mal, nul et incompris. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me jette tous ça à la figure. Je le savais déja, l'entendre m'achèverait.

Je marchai un moment sous cet océan d'étoiles, puis le soleil perça le ciel. Je m'assis sur le bord de la plage. Je regardai la mer et la lumière. L'univers semblait vouloir me parler. Avais-je vraiment le choix? Je m'obstinais depuis un moment déja à ne pas écouter mon coeur qui me criait l'horrible vérité : Je voulais être avec Naruto.

Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras. Je voulais l'embrasser. Je voulais plonger mon regard dans le sien et lui chuchoter à l'oreille que je l'aimais. Je le voulais.

À cet instant, je me sentais léger. Étais-je enfin prêt à faire face au monde? Faire face à la vérité?

Alors, je tournai ma tête. Sans trop, juste un peu pour voir le long de la plage. Et je le vis, là-bas, embrassant Gaara. Mon coeur explosa. Il avait le droit de me faire ça? Non, il ne pouvait pas. J'étais à lui et il était à moi. Qu'est-ce que Gaara fichait dans l'addition?

-Bordel de merde, m'exclamai-je incapable de dire autre chose.

Je me mis à courir sur la plage. Je voulais partir loin, m'éloigner de tout mes problèmes.

-Sasuke, Sasuke! Attend! hurlais Naruto pour me retenir

Je courrais malgré ses appels. Il s'arrêta, abandonnant l'idée de me rejoindre. Je m'arrêtai alors aussi. Tout mon être semblait en transe, je courru pour rejoindre Naruto, et je l'embrassai.

Après une longue étreinte, il recula.

-À quoi tu joues? demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux

-Je... Je ne sais plus, Naruto!

-Alors, faudrait peut-être te décider! s'exclama-t-il

Il se tenait là attendant ma réponse avec une impatience palpable. Mais, je ne trouvai rien à dire. Il soupira et se retourna. Je l'aggripai par le bras et l'entraînai dans mes bras.

-Naruto, je t'aime, soufflai-je

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et se mis à pleurer. Je le serrai encore plus fort. Il finit par me repousser.

-Tu dis ça, mais lorsque le solel sera bien haut dans le ciel et que cette plage sera bondé, tu diras tout le contraire. Sasuke, je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas me détruire à cause de tes humeurs changeante. Je veux que tu te décide une fois pour toute : Veux-tu être avec moi? Oui ou non? Jamais ou pour toujours? Plus de « Pas maintenant » ou de « Peut-être », je veux une réponse claire. Quelque chose qui me prouvera à jamais que tu tiens à moi. Une parole qui me fera oublier toute la peine que tu m'as causé.

Je restai silencieux. Il m'en demandait trop. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement, mais je n'étais pas prêt à crier sur tout les toits que je sortais avec un mec.

Il resta là, consterné. Il secoua la tête, déçu.

-Mauvaise réponse Sasuke...

Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir pour toujours lorsque je lançai :

-Je le veux. Je veux être avec toi.

Il se retourna et courut dans mes bras. Il m'embrassa.

Je le calmai un peu.

-Cependant, je veux qu'on garde ça secret. Le temps que je sois prêt à m'assumer totalement.

Il sembla hésiter.

-C'est mieux que rien j'imagine, murmura-t-il à demi-déçu

Il m'embrassa encore.

Je me penchai et je détachai le short de mon compagnon. Je sortis son membre du boxer moulant et je l'insérai dans ma bouche. Naruto soupira. Il aimait.

Il me repoussa après un moment, il se pencha a son tour. Il était à ma hauteur. Il m'embrassa avant de me pousser sur le sol sabloneux. Il détacha mon pantalon et le fit glisser le long de mes jambes. Il ne me restais plus qu'un slip, dans lequel l'on distinguait clairement la forme de mon sexe déja bien dressé.

Il le prit dans ses mains et l'agita. Je gémissai. Son propre sexe gonfla encore plus. Puis, il tira mon slip et mis mon pénis dans sa bouche. Il m'exita un moment, puis se coucha sur mon corps pour rejoindre mes lèvres et les embrasser.

Il se releva, me maintenant au sol en s'asseyant sur moi. Je souris, et je le me débattis jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvâmes en position inverse. J'étais assis sur lui, et il me regardait avec des petites yeux tout mignons auquels je ne pouvait rien refuser. J'obtempérai à sa demande silencieuse.

Je pris mon doigt, et le mis dans ma bouche. Je l'enduisis bien de salive puis je l'insérai dans mon intimité. Je me massais l'anus, et réussis à faire entrer un deuxième doigt. Je poussai un petit gémissement. À l'inserssion d'un troisième doigts, je lâchai un petit hurlement de plaisir mêlé à un soupçon de douleur.

Je sentais son sexe durci contre le mien. Je me relevai légèrement, puis je pris son pénis dans main pour le diriger vers mon intimié. J'étais prêt à me donner à Naruto. D'un coup de bassin, Naruto poussa son membre à l'intérieur de moi. Il me pénétra.

Je gémissai. Je retenais mes cris de plaisir du mieux que je pouvais. C'était la première fois que Naruto me dominait, et j'aimais l'expérience. Il s'activa et je dû avec difficulté refouler un cri de jouissance.

Mon côté mâle dominant repris le dessus alors, je m'activai donc sur lui à faire sortir et entrer son pénis de mon intimité. Il gémit. Je pris mon membre dressé d'une main et l'agitai dans un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide. Cette fois, ce fut l'extase. J'éjaculai dans un hurlement de plaisir intense.

Naruto soufflait sous moi. Il était lui aussi dans un moment de plaisir incroyable. Il finit par se retirer de moi, et il vint sur mon dos. À peine l'acte finit, je pris main et l'entraînai dans l'eau de la mer. Nous nous nettoyâmes, puis nous jouâmes. Je l'embrassai.

C'était si bon d'être avec lui.

Puis, mon regard croisa celui de Sakura.


End file.
